


Neighbors

by gladdecease



Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chiaki couple are not the best neighbors, unless by "neighbor" you mean "classical music radio station". In which case, they're not half-bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/26785.html?thread=4624801#t4624801) in response to [flariariia](http://flariariia.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Nodame Cantabile, Nodame/Chiaki, energy

"Mukya!" Someone cries out down on the street. Jean-Paul looks out his window and barely resists making a face. It looks like his neighbors are back from their honeymoon.

It's not that he doesn't _like_ the Chiaki couple, it's just that... well, okay, he doesn't like Shinichi at all, he's rude and callous all the time. But when he's around Nodame, he's different. Sweeter, softer.

Not that Jean-Paul can tell why; she's so bizarre as to be unbelievable. He still doesn't quite believe that she's the famous newcomer pianist from a few years back.

The piano starts playing next door, and he sighs. The only reason he sort of believes it is because he listens to her music every day, and he can hear some of that London performance in her casual playing. Like now, playing... what is that, Beethoven?

"How can you be playing already?" Jean-Paul hears Shinichi asking. "We just spent twenty hours on a plane home, aren't you exhausted?"

She laughs. "How could I not be playing, after that Beethoven we heard? I wanted to play it myself!"

Shinichi mumbles some agreement, and quiets enough that Jean-Paul can listen to the piano and pretend it's something on the radio.

Really, he likes his neighbors alright, so long as he doesn't have to talk to them.


End file.
